


004

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed：Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: ABO警告斜线有意义





	004

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告  
> 斜线有意义

       Reginald Birch是个上了年纪的男性beta。站在他背后，或许还能依稀看出他年轻时健壮的轮廓；但一个人不经过几十年的摸爬滚打，是不会拥有那双鳄鱼一般的眼睛的。他身穿浅灰色外套，头发剃得很短，几乎露出头皮，颊上的胡须被修剪得很整齐。看到来人，他伸出一只手。

        “Haytham，见到你真高兴。”

        “我也是，Reginald。”Haytham礼貌地同他握了握手。

        和这条老狐狸相比，年轻的团长简直像个刚步出校门的学生。他显得有些拘谨，陪在Birch身后，直到他张口同他交谈，才慢慢地走上来。

 

        “我听说了你的行动。真没想到，你能做得那么利索。”

        “谢谢，我不过是尽自己所能。”

        Birch突然大笑起来，“洞察之父在上，Haytham，你不会……你不会把我那句‘别让我失望’当真了吧？我开玩笑的。”

        “您的命令，我当然要执行。”

        “老天，哈哈哈哈……”Birch笑得上气不接下气，“我当然想要它，但是没那么急。我只是觉得加上这句很有意思——我和你开玩笑的。”他突然停止大笑，“你不会介意的，对不对？”

        Haytham咬紧了嘴唇，不动声色地答道：“当然不会。只不过，越早拿到N9，对我们就越有利。”

        “这倒没错。我猜猜……你骗了可怜的Donald？ ”

        “我动用了点小手段，把他的竞争对手搞下去了。加上他自己的黑料，他只能选择帮我。”

        “聪明，”Birch赞许地看着他，“不愧是我教出来的。刺客呢？他们有什么动静吗？”

        “Achilles的人马已经开始撤退了。我叫人严守海关，但目前还没有收获。”

        “那就……守株待兔。”

        “我倒不这么想，”Haytham低声说到，“Achilles在海上有很多朋友。在这方面，我们不是他的对手。”

        “所以，你是要调动海军咯？”

        Haytham叹了口气，“Reginald，别拿我开玩笑了。我打算把他逼出来，只是还没找到合适的诱饵。”

        “……而我已经这么做了！”Birch突然抬高声音，“现在他一定得赶回旧大陆的兄弟会。我帮了你的大忙，Haytham！”

        Haytham瞧着这个疯子，小心地掩藏起眼中的厌恶。半小时前，Shay给他讲了一点他在兄弟会的经历，和Achilles家人的事——在那间被他们弄得一团糟的办公室里。

        有人因他失去父亲，有人则失去儿子。

        “我觉得……这并不可取。您断了Achilles的后路，他只能背水一战了。”

        “可是Connor和他母亲已经死了，”Birch双手插在裤袋里，耸了耸肩，“死人是不能复活的，对吧？”

 

        两人在其他圣殿骑士的陪同下走进Abstergo。由于Birch突然造访，公司紧急暂停了大量事务。整座大楼显得异常空荡，只有几个人的脚步声清晰可闻。

        Charles Lee走到Birch另一侧，悄悄给了Haytham一个眼色。“Sir，您要先休息一下？我带您过去。”

        “Charles，你小子！你一定帮Haytham干了不少活儿，是不是？”

        “您来了，看来我得去准备下一步的计划了。”Haytham自嘲地笑着。

        “好。那么，待会见。”Birch冲他咧了一下嘴。

        “Reginald，我……”

        “还有事吗，Haytham？”

        “你答应过我，事成之后，我可以把我的家人接到这边。”

        “噢，我怎么可能忘呢！”Birch拍拍他的肩，“放心，你为教团奋斗的同时，我一直有照顾Jennifer。”

        “我的母亲……”

        Birch立刻换上一副悲伤的表情。“我为令堂找了最好的医生，”他说，“让我们一起为她祈祷吧。”

 

 

 

        17楼的会议室并不是整栋楼中最大的，但Haytham尤其偏爱这里——他也没有权限调用更大的会议室。大团长召集了新大陆上的所有人，包括之前被他派到岛的另一端的John Pitcairn。圣殿骑士们陆续就坐，由于会议召开得突然，很多人穿着并不正式。在他们中，一个不起眼的年轻人坐到了最外围。他套着并不合身的外套，棕色的头发被随意地束成辫子，还有几绺耷拉到额前。他茫然地趴在窗户边上向外望，看起来对即将到来的会议漠不关心。外面，巨大的广告牌上印着总统竞选人的照片，旁边是他的名字：Donald Krump。

        等到人到的差不多了，Birch才缓缓出现在门口。他身后的女秘书递来一份文件，他打开看了，女秘书又为其他人分发了文件。

        接下来是例行的开场白。Haytham简单说了几句，把大部分工作交给了Charles Lee，后者比他更善于同这群人周旋，这也是Birch令他辅佐他的原因。辅佐，Haytham在心里冷笑了一下，伦敦的大团长需要的不仅是一只傀儡，还有一只摄像头。

        他的目光频频扫向角落里，那个低着头的人。一小时前那荒诞的一幕幕立刻生动起来，他急忙抄起手边的文件，试图转移注意力。

 

 

 

        “……sir？”

        Charles Lee讲完了。大家都在看着他。

        “谢谢，Charles，请坐吧。我想具体情况，各位有目共睹。但是——Shay，我想听听你的意见。”

        “漏洞百出。”那个人放下文件。

        这句话在众人间引发了不小的骚动。Charles Lee想要站起来，被Haytham抬起一只手而阻拦了。“请继续。”大团长说。

        “制定这份计划的人显然不了解刺客，他太想当然了。刺客的组织是相当松散的，行动是捉摸不定的。如果刺客制定的详细计划被发现了，只能说明这份计划是假的，因为他们根本不会‘制定计划’。”

        “照这么说，我们只能开展地毯式行动了？”William Johnson不满地质问。

        “那倒不是，”Shay突然神秘地笑了，“刺客们行动的规律性很强，且这种松散的形式不便于他们多人合作。只要断了几条信息源，其余的人就会像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，甚至……自投罗网。”

        他犹豫了半分，还是说出了那个词。

        “Shay说的对，我们不能套用自己的行动方式，来推测敌人的做法。”

        “所以，我们需要要抓个刺客？”

        “那倒不必。依我看，我们目前掌握的情报足够了，只是我们——决策者，总是自视过高。”讲到这儿，Haytham的声音低下来，“我先前也是如此。”

        Birch发出了几声类似咳嗽的笑声——还是别的什么——来证明自己的存在。众人霎时平静，只有年轻人默不作声地盯着他。Haytham无法确定两人的视线是否交汇了，他叮嘱过他的：Birch不是个简单的疯子。看来，Shay有他自己的想法。

        “说不定Achilles也自视过高。”Thomas Hickey插嘴道。

        “假使我们先一步醒悟了，岂不更好？”

        “难道我们还不够了解Achilles吗？”

        “人是会有变化的。Shay，你怎么看？”

        年轻人沉吟了一会，抬头环顾四周。

        “Achilles，他是个难得英明的领袖。大多数情况下，他宁愿自断其臂，也不会以死相争。不过，他有个致命的缺点，那就是……贪婪。”

        “此话怎讲？”

        “他会在结束行动前，尽可能带走自己的全部资源。”Shay轻声说，“兄弟会的贫穷让他对一切都格外珍惜，这也导致他只顾眼前利益，却不做长远打算。”

        “不论一个穷人怎样足智多谋，他的弱点都能被轻易地抓住。至少，Achilles如此。”Haytham下意识地看了一眼身旁的Birch，后者正聚精会神地凝视着自己的指甲，于是他继续，“根据航空公司传回的报告，近期回旧大陆的‘旅客’明显变多了，我推测这和兄弟会有关。”

        “可以回去的都是些无关紧要的人，”Pitcairn开口了，“真正的交易发生在新大陆的最外环，刺客聚集的窝点。可惜调查起来有一定难度。如果我们硬要调动政府的力量，恐怕会触怒一大群人，更别提是在这种敏感的时候！”

        “凡事不能全靠警察，sir。”

        众人再度一齐转向那个格格不入的年轻人。他把一绺挡在眼前的头发挂到而后，右眼上的伤疤因此清晰可见。

        “那要怎么做呢？”Haytham同时扔给他一个警告的眼神。他的话有点过多了，比他们计划好的还多。

        “兄弟会在新大陆的工作分为几部分，由几个关键人物负责——我相信在座各位都知道他们。”Shay站起身，转向屏幕，“Liam O'Brien，兄弟会的二把手，跟着著名海盗与走私犯Adéwalé混过，不过，他可不是那种头脑简单的莽夫；Hope Jensen，负责兄弟会中最尖端的科技，黑客，危险的女人；Louis-Joseph Gaultier, 人称‘授爵骑士’，负责为兄弟会提供军火，但据我所知，两方的合作关系相当脆弱。”他突然停下来，“Achilles的手下们都有自己的势力，如果我们逐个清除，甚至将其策反，不失为好办法。”

        “你有计划？”

        “我们应该把注意力集中在港口，而不是外环的大片区域。”Shay言简意赅地回答了Jack Weeks。听说后者熟知外环的每一条小巷，不过，Shay觉得自己在这方面不亚于他。Hope的命令，哪怕是无关紧要的跑腿，他都会去执行。现在想想真是好笑。

        “刺客们交易的地点经常变化，但是，我说了——规律性很强。这不是问题。阻止刺客带着我们要的东西撤退，这才是当务之急。”

        “很好，没有异议的话，就按照……”

 

        突然，一直坐在桌后的Birch开口了。

        “看来我们对刺客朋友们的认识更深了一步。告诉我，小伙子，你是兄弟会的吗？”

        “我不是，Master。”

        “那你了解的可真多！”Birch拍手大笑，“Haytham，你从哪儿挖来的人才？”

        “Shay是……新人，之前专门负责监测刺客的动向。”

        “我们需要更多新人，新人比思维僵化的‘决策者’强多了。”Birch指指Shay，“Haytham，你一定得批准这家伙入团。”

 

 

 

        接下来的内容让Haytham头痛。手下们的报告毫无新意，他想即刻宣布散会，但伦敦大团长听得津津有味，还不时发表两句评价。唯一有价值的，是Birch提升了他在Abstergo的职权。原来他也清楚漂亮的傀儡需要大舞台，他讽刺地想。

        最后，圣殿骑士们按照传统，纷纷起立。

        “愿洞察之父指引我们。”

        Shay似乎也说了——他听不大清。

 

        圣殿骑士们逐渐散去，只有那个人还坐在座位上。Haytham走到他身边，与他保持一个微妙的距离。

        “现在可好，无论如何我都得叫你入团了。”

        Shay没有回答，也没有看他，只是盯着桌面反射出的两人的倒影。

        “你还好吗？”他低声问。

        “……还好。Mr.Church为我注射了抑制剂。所以我现在安全了？”

        “Birch是个喜怒无常的人，而你今天说得确实太多了点——Shay，你在兄弟会是什么地位，能告诉我吗？”

        “我？”Shay低下头，把脸埋在手掌中，“我什么都不是。”

        “无名小卒可不会有这般见识。”

        “Achilles的确曾看好我。他给过我机会，让我跟着那群走私犯……但我还是背叛了他。”

        “你没有错，你只是在追寻自己的信条。”他轻声安慰道。

        “谁知道我追寻的是什么呢……还有，对不起，sir。我不该对你说那些话。”

        “我也欠你一个道歉，Shay。”他摸摸他的后背，“我骗了你，利用了你。”

        “而我对你隐瞒了很多事……”

        “我们算是扯平了，”他快速打断他，“好了，不谈这个了，现在我们有更大的敌人要对付。”

        他们抬起头，不约而同地望向Birch离开的方向。

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
